A Pressed Rose
by Mythical Legend
Summary: A collection of moments between Adrien and Kagami as they explore their relationship. Written for Adrimi Week 2019.
1. First Fight

adrimi week 2019 day 0 - first fight

in which kagami tsurugi has a small disagreement with chat noir for the first time

* * *

"My apologies Chat Noir, but I already believe myself to be capable enough for a pathetic butterfly goon." He watched as she meticulously polished the sword in her hands, its blade gleaming in the light.

"It's only for your protection madame." She raised an eyebrow at him, the backhanded insult of his comment hitting him like a rock. Had he just insulted her? _God_, that line worked on almost every other civilian… every civilian but _Kagami_ he supposed.

Heat crawled up his neck as he searched for some kind of response. Chat awkwardly coughed into his hand and tried to put himself together. "After all, you can never know _how_ dangerous they are until you see them up close. And by then-"

"It'll already be too late?" He nods, and Kagami gives him a small smile. Within an instant, she lunged forward, metal flashing in front of him as he parried her sword away with his baton. She smirked and put down her blade. "You and I both know that I can defend myself plenty. If you _really_ wanted someone to protect, I'm sure my partner, Adrien Agreste would appreciate your help. He always seems to be a bit on edge during these attacks."

"Hah-! Oh, uh, _really_?" Chat stressed. "Rest assured he's safe and sound. I saw your boyfriend run to safety just earlier, he won't need my help."

"There's no doubt that he would be safe Chat Noir, _if_ he chose to stop putting himself into reckless danger." He squirmed under her gaze as her eyes narrowed, shifting uncomfortably the more Kagami scrutinized him. "Why bother saving yourself if you can save others, right?"

"I…" he paused, wondering what to say. "It's a noble cause."

Her line of vision lifted, but Chat was still unsure if she was satisfied. Running off during akuma attacks to be Chat Noir was for the city, yes. But how did that look as Adrien?

A crumbling sound resounded from the ceiling, cracks ebbing from the corners of the room. Hastily, he scooped Kagami into his arms, watching as the sword she carried clattered to the ground, only to be shattered by the giant akuma in front of them.

"We're going!" pulling her closer as she reeled in from shock. "_Now!_"

Chat bounded across the rooftops, adrenaline coursing through him as he searched for a place to set down Kagami. The tiny girl in question made no attempts to hide her discomfort.

"Chat!" Her arms dug closer into his neck as they moved through the air. "I can _not_ do this right now!" She buried her head into his chest, and- was that a _squeak_? Did his precious Mimi just _squeak_? That had to be one of the most adorable-

"Chat Noir!" He safely landed on to steady ground, much to the relief of his fed up girlfriend. He beamed, and Kagami let out an exasperated, but relieved sigh. "At the very least, _warn_ me when you're about to do something like that." She gently placed herself on the ground.

"Says the girl who tried to slash me with some antique sword!"

A look of regret showed on her face. "It's a shame, I've been itching to use one of the historic one's ever since I learned super villains ran amok in this city."

"I'm sure you'll get your chance someday." A blur of red and black rushed past the two as an angry roar erupted in the distance. "That's my cue."

He turned around, ready to rush to the fight and assist Ladybug. "I'm sure I'll see you again, Madame Tsurugi." He paused, and for a moment he wanted to stay with his girlfriend and shower her with affection. But she was dating Adrien Agreste, not Chat Noir.

...This was his _girlfriend_, dammit. Let him spend a few moments with her!

Chat kneeled and reached out his palm. Kagami playfully rolled her eyes, and settled her hand into his. Leaning towards her, he gently kissed her hand, smiling as he heard Mimi's giggles.

And with that, Chat Noir leapt off into the city skyline, baton extended with a duty to protect the city.

Kagami placed the hand Chat kissed onto her cheek, sighing as she watched him from a distance. She smiled as she thought back to her encounter with her boyfriend. Really, this might as well have been the first fight as Kagami Tsurugi and Chat Noir. Even with his lack of self preservation, her boyfriend really did seek to help everyone out.

"Please be safe Adrien, you still owe me that sword fight."

* * *

hi!

talk to me about adrimi, i'm absolute trash for them

i'm not sure if i'll participate for the whole adrimi week (at least not on _time_), but i'll do my best to achieve that goal!

see you all soon!

~Kyn


	2. In the Moonlit Maze

hello again! welcome to the next chapter. today is an AU, featuring our favorite pair together as _royalty_. uhhh, warnings for mentions of psychological abuse and assassination (attempts).

day 1 - isolation

* * *

"You're quite a dancer Madame Tsurugi." The servant gave her a gentle smile, his blue-tipped hair swaying as he poured her a glass from the refreshments table. "It's a rare occasion to see the heiress at an event like this." _Or ever_, she thought, accepting his drink.

"Thank you, Monsieur… Luka, was it?" Kagami eyed the drink carefully. "One always has to be wary of assassination attempts, especially when the current political affair is… we know how it always is."

Luka chuckled and nodded. "Well, whatever happens, I hope for only the best. If you ever come back, maybe I'll have usurped the ranks and become a noble. I'm sure I'll become a better dancing partner in any case."

Kagami gave a small hum in response. "For a peasant born like you, you certainly had a way with your movements. You could charm anyone here… Shame no other noble would give you the time of day." The drink swirled around in her glass, yet remained undrunk.

The gentleman quirked an eyebrow at her comments. "Oh? And why would the Tsurugi heiress bother a mere servant at the gala?"

Discreetly, she placed the tip of her nail into the glass. "To rebel against my mother's futile isolation policy, of course." Her once transparent nail turned bright red. _Spiked_. "Being cooped up in an estate for months on end can be particularly… dreadful. Not only do you forget how to interact with those around you, but undesirable feelings can show and take a turn for the worse."

Kagami was unsure why she was telling a possible assassin about her isolation and how it had affected her as a child. She wouldn't be telling her mother about this however, the rest of the nobles in this forsaken place could burn for all she cared. _They_ were the ones who put her in a suffocating place, _they _were the ones who deprived her of any connections and friends, _they_ _were the ones who kept her chained from the world_.

"My condolences Madame. I sincerely hope things will turn out for the better." He softly smiled.

They bid adieu, and Kagami wandered off the ballroom floor, making plans to get rid of her spiked drink.

* * *

The hedge maze seemed to be a bit pretentious, but it was only befitting for such a family like the Bourgeois's. The carefully clipped bushes called to her, almost beckoning her to fall into its trap and suffocate her forever.

If she were to be isolated forever, better a beautiful maze than the depths of the Tsurugi estate she supposed. Kagami still had her drink spiked with who knew _what_ in it, and she'll be damned if she were to be caught with a drugged glass. _Yes_, she thought, _better the maze_.

The stars shone above in the night sky as she let herself loose within the cornered pathways. Get lost, dispose of the drink where no one could find it, that was all she had to do. Despite her rigorous thought sequence, Kagami found herself twirling in the moonlight, prancing around the maze with all of her cares tossed in the wind.

"You're quite a dancer Madame-" An unexpected voice crept through the open air, startling Kagami as she whirled around, ready to strike the servant she had previously danced with. Throwing the glass towards the voice, she jumped back and crouched low, listening for the telltale signs of a struck down enemy.

Her eyes scaled the darkness, spotting the sad dark lump on the maze floor. Kagami cautiously moved towards the figure, brandishing a stick she had found in case they would try to fight back.

"Ow…" she could hear the figure moan. She gulped but took a step closer nonetheless.

On closer observation, she could see the faint stain of her drink on their suit. He, she noted that he _had_ to be a guy, had a much darker suit than the servant from before, his blazer as dark as the night with an electric green accent. And… oh dear, _his hair_. His gorgeous blond locks looked nothing like the blue tips the servant had. Kagami had believed she was completely isolated, and from thinking such a thing, she had thrown her spiked drink at the wrong person.

_She had thrown her spiked drink at the wrong person._

"_What-_ pray tell," Her eyes locked with stunning green, heart sinking as she put two and two together. "-did you do _that_ for?"

Adrien Agreste, heir to the well-associated Agreste family, heavily acquainted with the Bourgeois.

Her mother was going to _kill_ her.

"I- I," Kagami managed to sputter out, dropping the stick as if it burned. "I'm so sorry. I _swear_\- I was deeply on edge, I thought… I thought you… I made a mistake, and- I am _so_ sorry.." Mother was going to profusely punish her, she was going to lock her up all alone and it was _all her fault_-

"S'okay. You don't have to worry about it." He wobbled up to his feet, unceremoniously dusting himself off. "What were you doing here anyway?"

"I… The drink was poisoned. Or drugged, or… I don't really know." His face blanched, and Kagami quickly bit her tongue. "I was trying to get rid of it discreetly, wouldn't want an uproar at the Bourgeois's party after all, right?" Adrien chuckled back nervously. "I thought this place was pretty isolated away from everyone and when you came…" She trailed off, the pit growing deeper in her stomach. "I thought someone had come to finish the job."

"I guess it's not every day the Tsurugi heiress comes out to the public. I'm… sorry, you had to go through that." He extended his hand. "I'm Adrien, Adrien Agreste, but I guess you figured that out already, me being the main guest and all." She nodded along.

"I'm Kagami Tsurugi, but I guess you already knew that too." Her hand stretched to take his, and she firmly grasped it into a firm handshake. He lazily grinned, looking up towards the moonlit sky.

His hand lifted, before twisting to hold hers as if she were a lady in waiting. "Well, Kagami, how about we share a dance? After that little mishap, I think you _do_ owe me a little favor."

She giggled at his proposal. "Of course Adrien, I would love to."

* * *

aaaaaand that's a wrap! longer than i intended it to be. there may or may not be a followup later in the week :

thank you for reading!

~Kyn


	3. Freedom

adrimi week day 2 - freedom

* * *

"Kagami, you've been picking at your food for a while now."

"Mimi, you've barely done _anything_ since we got here."

"_Kagamiiii_… please?"

His girlfriend daintily sipped her wine glass, quietly choosing to abstain from Adrien's half-hearted attempts at conversation. She was too good, _far _too good at this game.

"Mimiii," he drawled out. "Are you mad at me?" Kagami let out a snort of laughter before slicing a piece of her steak. He mentally filed himself a victory slip. _Hah_. A response.

"No, Adrien, I am absolutely _not_ angry at you." _oh god another response- _"I am not angry at _all_," _pick up your shit agreste, get it together before she slams you into the gutter!_ "That you bought the wrong tickets, gotten us _lost _in a foreign country where we can't even meet up with our mothers for the show, _and_ bringing me out to a fancy restaurant as if nothing's wrong!"

Kagami continued on. "Of _course_ I'm not mad dear."

"Huh." He could see the victory slip shredding into pieces. "Alright, so you're mad at me." His girlfriend merely rolled her eyes and continued with her meal. "But, _but_, you gotta look at it this way."

"Oh?" She quirked an eyebrow at his suggestion. "_Please_, change my mind about our predicament."

"We're free!"

"You _dolt_, we're not-" Kagami paused and thoughtfully nibbled a piece of her steak. "...Continue."

"For one, we're free from overbearing parents… How often do we get to go on trips like this _without_ the burden of the industry?" Adrien playfully twirled his fork in his pasta. "Secondly, _secondly_. We get to explore a foreign place. By _ourselves_!"

"That _does_ sound rather fun," Kagami laughed. "I like this plan of yours."

"And to top it all off, I'm already taking you out on a fabulous date to start the day."

"How reckless of you."

He raised his glass, reaching out across the table. "To freedom?" She raised hers in return, clinking their glasses together.

"To freedom."

* * *

hi all! sorry, this was _super_ late (and super short aaaa), real life got in the way and i had to put my focus on that for the time being. but ill be back on track soon! expect more adrimi, hopefully before 2019 ends. thanks for keeping up!

~Kyn


End file.
